


The Last Whisper

by iamfrenchfrie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm so so sorry, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, but its tragic, karlena, there is a lot of love, yes someone die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchfrie/pseuds/iamfrenchfrie
Summary: Kara, the only one who can hear, that last whisper...





	

Lena was kidnapped by an alien too strong that even Supergirl can’t defeat him.  
Kara with the rest of the DEO, manage to locate Lena and attack the alien with everything. Kara realizes that Lena is hurt and try to help her, but the alien attacks her before.

It’s a fight to the death, and Lena can barely see cause of the pain she feels .. but something is certain, Supergirl can not beat this Alien …  
At one point, they feel the wind crash and someone lands next to Supergirl: Superman.

With a glance he tells her to go see Lena and he take care of the alien. Supergirl runs to see Lena, who can barely move. She takes her in her arms “Don’t worry.. I’ll get you out of here” … But they feel a rumble behind them and Superman falls … The Alien approaches them both and Supergirl leaves Lena so that she is getting attacked. The Alien hits Supergirl a thousand times, leaving her almost unconscious .. until in a moment, no one knows how, the alien takes out a piece of kryptonite.

Lena sees everything, as if it were in slow motion .. See Supergirl lying on the ground, knowing that this is her end .. She can’t stay like this, she can’t see the love of her life die like this …  
Kara with watery eyes sees death approaching her, think of all the people she loves, what was the last thing she said to each one of them. Lena. It’s the only thing that stays in her mind when she see the Alien approaching. She feels weak in every step he takes. With one last sigh, she closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But what she feels is a heartbreaking cry. Lena is standing in front of her, with the kryptonite crossing her stomach.

Kara can’t believe it, a million emotions begin to spread inside her, sadness, anger, impotence … And hate. Kara feels hate. Lena falls on her arms. The alien prepares to attack her again, but Kara no longer has control over herself. With all the hate she had never felt, she attacks the Alien with her heat vision. Such is the magnitude of the rays, that for the first time in her life Kara kill someone …  
Lena lies on the frozen pavement, when she feels something warm taking her hand and grabbing her to take her up her legs. Supergirl.

“Why did you do that? Why? … ” Kara says, crying … Alex comes running to her side, inspecting the wound, but her look says it all. There is no salvation.  
Lena, with the last force that remains in her body, with one hand takes the face of Supergirl “Who would have thought …. A Luthor and a Super …. Working together ”… Kara takes her hand and kisses her, without ceasing to cry, kisses her forehead and whisper “don’t leave me, please don’t leave me"… Lena can’t take it anymore. She knows this is the last time she sees those blue eyes. She knows she can’t say goodbye like this.  
At her last breath, she say something that only Supergirl can hear.  
“I love you, Kara.”  
Silence floods the place. The heart of a Super, has died.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> Yes, i'm so so sorry.  
> Also, english it's not my first language  
> so I hope it has not been so badly written :)  
> Don't kill me.


End file.
